1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and to a method of controlling the apparatus, in which an operation can be designated using a hard key on a console unit while the screen of a web browser is being displayed on the console unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer is connected to a web server on a network, and an operation screen provided by the web server is displayed by a web browser with which the information processing apparatus is equipped. In this case, the web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the web server for the operation screen, and a web application of the web server responds to the request from the information processing apparatus by transmitting content, which is for causing the web browser to display the operation screen, to the information processing apparatus. The content is composed of an HTML file, an image file, a script file, and the like. As a result, the web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the received content and displays the operation screen that is based upon the descriptions in the content. If a user inputs a command via the operation screen displayed by the web browser, the web browser notifies the web server of the command. The web application of the web server so notified then executes processing in accordance with the command that has been input.
Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) equipped with a scanner and printer have recently come to include those equipped with a web browser of the kind described above. For example, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 discloses art in which a web server provides an operation screen for utilizing various functions possessed by an MFP. In accordance with such prior art, the user of the MFP inputs a command with regard to the MFP via the operation screen displayed on the web browser. The web server is notified of the entered command via the web browser of the MFP, and the web server so notified requests the MFP to execute various processing in accordance with the contents of the command. The MFP so requested executes the requested processing. As a result, all menu data for operating the MFP need no longer be held in the MFP, and the menu data can be changed easily at the web server.
It is preferred that an MFP of the above-described kind that displays an operation screen acquired from a web server on a web browser be capable of providing operability the same as that of an ordinary MFP. In particular, since an operation that instructs an MFP to start processing is one used most often by a user, it is preferred that this method of instruction be made the same as that of an ordinary MFP. Generally, an MFP is equipped with a hard key (a start key) for instructing the start of processing, and the operation for starting processing such as reading or printing of a document is performed by pressing this start key. Accordingly, in an MFP of the kind illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 that displays an operation screen provided by a web server on the web browser of the MFP and that accepts various commands from the user, it is preferred from the standpoint of operability that the operation for starting processing be performed by pressing a start key.
Among the types of information processing apparatus such as the above-described MFP, there is an information processing apparatus in which a web server provides the screens of some applications and another application reads out and executes a program being held within the MFP. Here, an application provided by a web server is referred to as a “web application”, and an application executed based upon information already held in an MFP is referred to as a “native application”. For example, there is an MFP in which a copy function is provided as a native application and a scan function is provided as a web application. In such an MFP, the user may be confused if there is a difference in operability between the web application and the native application. With a web application, however, it is not possible to accept an operation command based upon use of a hard key provided on the MRP.
In order to instruct the start of processing with a web application, it is required that an HTML form containing information entered by the user be submitted to the web application. However, a button for instructing such submission is displayed on the operation screen as a soft key in accordance with the description of the content, and a form cannot be submitted by a hard key provided on the MFP.
On the other hand, web browsers operated by a personal computer include one in which focus is moved by pressing a tab key provided on the personal computer and a return key is pressed in a state in which the focus is situated on a submit button, thereby enabling transmission (submission) of the contents set forth in a form. Even if such an operation is applied to the web browser of an MFP, an operation is required that entails pressing a start key after the focus is moved. Since such an operation differs from the operation method employed in an ordinary MFP, the user can become confused.